This invention generally relates to the field of multiple position switches for interconnecting isolated conductors. In particular it relates to the use of leadless multiple position switches for selectively connecting isolated conductors and the use of pressure sensitive and conductive elastomer pads in such switches.
Generally, multiple position switches make contact to a printed circuit board by using external leads and these external leads are selectively shorted out by a rigid conductive contact arm being moved into electrical contact across the leads. The moving contact arm creates wear on the contacted points of the leads and the switch is susceptible to dust and moisture conditions which can impair the electrical connection between the moving metal contact arm and the leads.
Switches using conductive elastomer materials and pressure sensitive conductive elastomer materials are known in the art, but have generally required a separate actuator arm for each conducting state that is desired. Also, the prior art pressure sensitive conductive elastomer switches normally force electric current in the same direction as the pressure being applied, and therefore do not use the transverse electrical conductivity of the pressure sensitive conductive elastomer pad.